


ghostie

by larrysberry



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysberry/pseuds/larrysberry
Summary: i wanted to write about me and my cute adorable ghost boyfriend who i met in a dream. :)





	ghostie

It was Thanksgiving and my aunt and I were in the car while my uncle was driving the car. I was in the backseat playing some rock music through my earbuds and i felt as though someone was watching me but I always felt like that to be honest, I always thought it was my paranoia but little did I know that it would all make sense soon...

We arrived at my grandpa's house at about 3pm and we sat at the table but...it seemed longer than usual like it was gonna seat more than one person. Then, I heard a knock at the door, a blonde haired white woman walked in, she had to be 5'3, 43 years old, and she was a little bit on the heavier side. Then, behind her was a brute of a man, He was 6'2, white, dark brown hair in what looked like a military type buzz cut, pure muscle, and maybe 44 years old? The last person to come through was a lanky boy, pale, and he looked like he was 18 years old. He also looked sleep deprived. My grandpa welcomed them into the house with open arms, they must've been friends with him or something like that. The mother sat down, then the father, and then the son. He looked scared to see me, but i don't know why. If anything i was more scared of him than he was of me. Then he spoke, he said "Hi, My name is Jonah Porter." his voice was not that deep, but not that high. I replied back, "Hi, my name is Mya Gibson." he smiled at me and holy frick was he cute when he smiled.

After some hours passed, and everybody ate, we all went our separate ways. The Porter family stayed and Jonah came up to me in what seemed like he came out of thin air. He said "Mya, I have two things to tell you and they're both important." and then he grabbed me and took me into the bathroom. He locked the door. I began to feel very scared but then he held my hands and said "Mya, I don't know you that well but...I want to. Well i guess what im trying to say is that I like you. Alot." I blushed and replied "Well, lucky for you i feel the same about you too, now what was the second thing?" He looked down and looked sad. He looked up at me and took a deep breath. "Well," he twiddled his thumbs. "I'm a ghost." I paused and looked skeptical. "Stop fucking with me, dude." He looked at me and disappeared right in front of me. "What the hell??" I began to get scared. He came back and held my face. "Mya, please calm down." I looked at him and took some deep breaths, "Jonah, I don't understand this." I said, "Mya, that's a story for another time, all that matters is you and me." He hugged me. "I've been watching you for a long time, luckily enough my parents knew your grandfather so the opportunity to meet you was fool proof." I was so shocked, I couldn't even speak. "Listen, if you ever need me, just think of me, okay?" I simply nodded. "JONAH! Sweetie, it's time to go. Your father had too much to drink!" His father said something but it was hard to hear through the door. "Shit, okay. Mya just please remember what I told you." "Oka-" His lips crashed into mine. I was shocked at first but then i just fell into it. He pulled away from me leaving me a blushing mess. "Okay, goodbye." He said as he opened the door and left. I was still in the bathroom. I chuckled to myself. "Wow, Mya and the Ghost Boy...who would've known?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic in like 4 years soo yeah.


End file.
